


One embarrassed Seto Kaiba, as requested.

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cleopatra - Freeform, Comedy, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Open Up Buttercup by Cleopatra, Romance, Strength Kink, Vampires, embarrassed kaiba, lycanthropy, original character from original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Set after the events of Chapter 14 in Cleopatra’s Open Up Buttercup.With a civil war on the horizon, Atem makes the executive decision to take his favorite supernatural beings on a double date. Kaiba happens to be entertaining a Vampire from the Court? That just creates a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: make the ruthless Archduke appear more humane, and show how free Joey really is.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	One embarrassed Seto Kaiba, as requested.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Up, Buttercup.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029883) by [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra). 



> Be sure to read Cleopatra’s story which is amazing, full of original lore, and leaves you hanging on the edge of your seat! This story does include some SPOILERS, so proceed at your own caution. This scene is an alternative part that is nestled between Chapter 14 and Chapter 15. It’s mostly just fun fluff, but again, does contain some plot points for the actual story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And remember to check out Cleopatra’s stuff as well!! (Open Up Buttercup is Part 2 in the series, so make sure to read [Don’t name it. You get attached to it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742564/chapters/51869983) first.)

Looking at her hands, Precious’ fingers trembled. Frowning, she closed her fist tight. Now her hands only quivered. Sighing longly, she did her best to quell her nerves. Although she had been informed that the strongest Lycan was not under Archduke Kaiba’s influence as a Militas Texere Lunae, she still felt unsure. The Archduke had always been an enigma. His personality was dry and closed, showcasing only the ruthless parts of his soul. He killed without remorse or reason. Approaching him tightened one’s lungs as he screamed an air of isolation.

Archduke Kaiba was, though, quite knowledgeable on their history. He understood vast points about Vampire strengths and weakness, family lineages, and bloodlines. It was what made him so feared; he could destroy them all.

The new Crowned Prince seemed to think otherwise. He held much of the same intellect, understanding how Vampires of old use to reign with specific powers to each family. This had been acquired after he was turned, when he went to Archduke Kaiba for understanding. If the Archduke was so willing to give that information, it meant he couldn’t be so bad… right?

Steeling herself, Precious rapped her shaky hand against the large oak doors leading to Kaiba’s office. Her knocks echoed in the space, making her flinch. Quickly and quietly, she brought her hands down before her, clutching them together against the front of her blue cream dress. It was one of her most beautiful gowns, the blue mixing with lace at the sides. It smoothed her figure, but also left her elegant. It kept a fresh clean look. To her, this was as important as any Court meeting. It would show a sign of respect to the Archduke.

“Enter.”

Muffled, but still deep and strong, the Archduke commanded from beyond the dark wood. With a final deep breath in, Precious forced a smile upon her lips and pushed inside, greeting the fearsome Vampire in his den. He sat at his large dark oak desk, his head down as he studied a book before him. He had parchment to his right, scribbling notes. He looked regal.

Pausing in his ministrations, he lifted his icy blue eyes in her direction. He did not smile,

“Marquiness Precious. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” The Archduke spoke smoothly, but his tone was cold. Many of her fears flooded her mind: one word and the Archduke could call his Lycan upon her, ending her long life before she even had a chance to make a change. Swallowing, she forced herself to remember that Kaiba was at first harsh and rude, but he was always open with his knowledge. He would not send her away.

Crossing her legs under her skirts, Precious dipped down while her hands pulled her dress at the sides in a simple bow. She lowered her head, tipping it toward Kaiba’s rooted position. Another sign of respect.

“Archduke Kaiba. I have questions regarding the history of the Rubeski family. I understand you are quite knowledgeable in our archives.” Precious clasped her hands before her again, permanently keeping her smile in place. She could tell that Kaiba was not one to fool around with empty words. Quick to the point as she had so prepared. She watched carefully as he leaned back in his chair, icy blue eyes glaring at her. A deadly aura poured off his form, telling her that she was taking up his important time. Swallowing, she held her ground. She needed to see this through. She wanted to trust in the Crowned Prince’s assurances.

Slowly, Kaiba pushed himself from the desk and stood, flaring his purple cloak behind him. A frown continued to dominate his features, but he beckoned her over to his bookcase. He stood with a finger to his chin, regarding the titles. Unexpected and a little surprised, Precious came closer until she stood side-by-side with the Archduke. He was much taller than she had originally thought, making her feel small and insignificant. Her fangs extended behind her lips in response to her agitation.

Distracting herself, Precious took in the bookshelf before her. Kaiba had a vast amount of tombs, all neatly organized. They were together by region, chronological history, and family name. It was obvious that Kaiba took extensive care of his collection, marking and placing them in a way that helped his research. Even a creature like Precious could follow along with his organized system. It was impressive.

“There are several texts on the Rubeskis. You are free to look through and find the information yourself.” Kaiba grabbed one of the texts, placing it delicately into Precious’ hands. He gestured to a comfortable chair in the corner of the office that was obviously used for his research. She wondered how often he actually sat there, though, seeing as his desk was littered with tombs and parchment. He garnered her attention again, tapping at one book then running his finger across the bindings to the end of another, tapping once more, “I’d start with this section.”

“Thank you, Archduke Kaiba.”

He grunted, leaving her side and returning to his desk. He sat regally once more, finding his spot within the book and writing on his parchment like he had never been disturbed. He was lost to his own world.

Precious took in the cover of the book given to her. It was an ancestral documentation of powerful families from the past 300 years. She couldn’t help but caress the leather. Releasing a slow sigh, she felt her fangs return back to their resting position. She took the book over to the corner, opening the front page and looking at the index of the family names.

In all honesty, she was surprised that Kaiba had let her stay in his office while he worked. If anything, she thought he would shove a stack of tombs before her and then shove her out again. That would have been the more likely response from the air he gave off most of the time. However, at this exact moment, all malus intent had dissipated. The only aura that fell off his form was one of open awareness, ready to answer her questions should she have any. As if to emphasize this, his eyes flicked to hers for a moment. She gave a small smile. He went back to his work.

It was remarkable. Especially from a man who made it clear he was too busy to paraphrase anything found within the books. No, he wanted her to find it on her own, but he was there should she require assistance. Allowing her smile to settle into a more gentle and genuine one, she sat back and opened the cover to the page where the Rubeski information lied. With a quick glance at Kaiba, she mused: who would have thought that the Archduke wasn’t so evil after all.

* * *

Atem smiled at the scene, watching as Precious settled herself into reading while Kaiba kept to his own work. It was a start in the right direction.

“I don’t know if that’s romantic enough, Joey.”

Pulling out of the shadows, Atem opened his eyes and focused on the reality before him. Yuugi sat on the bench beside him, looking down at the blonde wolf. Joey sat upon the ground, his shoulder blades resting against Yuugi’s leg while his hands held the back of his head up. They both stared up at the night sky, counting stars and relaxing for the first time in months.

“Sure it is! All ya can eat buffets should be the poster board of dates.” Joey smirked, eyes twinkling as he glanced up at Yuugi. At the same moment, his stomach growled. Neither he nor his habibi could subdue their laughter, a flush decorating the blonde’s cheeks.

Smirking, Atem watched as the best friends continued to converse. Recently, both had been trekking through the hell-storm of responsibilities, blood, and potential civil wars. It was destroying everyone's calm, so it was nice to capture even a few moments away. This was the first time in weeks Atem really got to spend with Yuugi, and he absolutely enjoyed watching the Vampire relax.

“I was thinking something more active. Like skating!” Yuugi chuckled. At his connection, he was given an image of himself and the prince at an indoor ick rink. Their hands were intertwined, Yuugi leading him through the motions. His Habibi's eyes roamed over his physique, devouring from his face down to his toes. Love and lust mixed together. Oh how he wished his heart would race. He settled for a smile.

Leaning close, Atem delicately whispered into Yuugi's ear, speaking only in Arabic as his breath brushed against the sensitive skin, “ _Why not make your fantasy a reality?_ ”

He imagined that if Yuugi could still blush, he would be flaming red. It was disappointing that the Vampire curse took that aspect away. The prince was a sensitive and emotional creature, one whose cheeks were rosy upon their first night of copulation. He missed it.

Smiling sheepishly, Yuugi quietly chuckled, “I wish. It would be nice.”

Yuugi’s smile faded into one with melancholy arches. The connection they shared produced Yuugi’s thoughts of turmoil and despair. They were in the middle of a dispute, potential civil war. In his mind, they did not have time for such trivial pursuits.

Well, that wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have his love and prince fretting over such things, breaking himself apart before they even began. Yuugi deserved all the world had to offer. At times, it frightened him how much he was willing to give. Like a stroke of genius, Atem smirked at a plan to kill two birds with one stone. Turning his attention to the Lycan at their feet, he garnered his attention with a thoughtful gaze, “Joey, why don’t you go grab Kaiba? The night’s young, and I believe he has been too hard at work as of late.”

At first confused, Joey stared at him. However, as he created his own reasons within his mind, the wolf grinned, “You’re serious, aren’t ya?”

“Absolutely.”

Joey chuckled as he stood, dusting off his rear and knees. He stretched, yawning with a wide open mouth. Smirking, he gave his gaze back to the two royals with playful mirth in his eyes.

“We’re gonna stop at a buffet first, right?”

Yuugi shoved Joey, laughing alongside his best friend. Atem felt his smirk grow. It was invigorating to watch the two. As he listened to their laughter, he allowed his eyes to focus on a dark portal near the side of the bench. Just his sight went through the darkness, receding the black tendrils until Marquiness Precious and Kaiba were shown once again in the Archduke’s office. They were conversing over something Precious found in her research. Kaiba, though standoffish, was helpful. This would be a perfect opportunity to cause upset. The Court worried about Kaiba’s power, and over Joey’s independence. Proof provided by an outsider could help whip them into submission. It was a much less violent approach.

“Joey,” He refocused on the two boys before him. Joey had begun to head inside, but paused, hands lazily in his pockets. “If Kaiba is with someone, I want you to bring him here by force. The more he kicks and screams, the better. And if he gives you too much grief, tell him it’s a King’s Order.”

Yuugi frowned, confused and worried as Joey outright laughed, “Done and done, yer majesty.”

With that, the wolf gave a lazy bow then turned on his heel with a skip. He left the courtyard and strode right inside the castle, giggles in his wake. Now, once more alone with Yuugi, Atem mused on locations to find. He wasn't familiar with London, but he was sure he could figure it out. A hand on his thigh garnered his attention back to the prince. He arched an eyebrow at the concern he found.

“Won’t forcing Kaiba to come be… detrimental?” Yuugi snuggled closer to his side, placing an arm around the small of his back. He put his own arm on Yuugi’s shoulders, pressing their sides close together. Their desire for physical contact was great, but it was often subdued before the eyes of others. Lately, it was easier to display their affection in front Kaiba and Joey. The two had no reserves in showcasing their love, and Atem chalked that up to the fact that they had spent so long apart. Now, Joey refused to let Kaiba walk out of a room without him pressed against his side in some form. And despite Kaiba’s cold nature, it was obvious he enjoyed the contact with the wolf. A bit jealous, Atem took to being more affection with his habibi. They didn't mind, and Yuugi certainly requested the fondness.

Placing his cheek on the top of Yuugi's head, Atem chuckled, “He’ll be angry at first, but he’ll see the benefit in the end. You saw how skittish the Court was at the mere thought of Kaiba. They really think he can overthrow them with a snap of his fingers. Not that he couldn’t. Hell, I’d give it over to him already if I thought it would help.”

Yuugi chuckled at his side. “I believe if Joey shows he has his own mind, they will be less resentful to the Lycan cause. They could see that Joey really has been just helping his own people, not creating a private army. And it will be best if someone _not_ from our inner circle were to deliver that news.”

Atem winked at Yuugi who fully understood. He could feel it at their connection. The prince had been the one to lay the idea of Kaiba being far more humane than the Court realized. He took the brood off his dangerous pedestal despite his renown infamy of killing off a family and pulling the strings of all Domino City. Yuugi forced the Court to see that Kaiba was ruthless for the same reasons all Vampires were: to protect their future and their loved ones.

A soft pair of lips found purchase against his own, pulling Atem from his thoughts. He smiled, staring into the beautiful violet eyes before him while he deepened the kiss himself. His prince giggled, arms moving to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer. Atem complied, his own arms trapping Yuugi’s waist.

It was times like this that he forced himself to relax and remember that he had a companion who trusted and believed in him. A reason why he was forcing not only a political act on Kaiba and Joey, but also a sound one for their minds. They deserved a break every once in a while. He definitely needed it to just enjoy… this.

* * *

Joey yawned as he made his way to Kaiba’s office. No one bothered him along the way, though that was pretty normal. Those around tended to steer clear of his approach since he was such an unusual character in the castle. It didn’t bother him.

As he got closer to Kaiba’s office, he really wondered if someone else was inside with the Vampire. Atem sure acted like it, practically begging him to drag Kaiba out. Not that he complained. He liked a flustered Kaiba despite the fact that he couldn’t blush, and as much as Kaiba would deny it, he was sure the Vampire enjoyed being manhandled by him. Kaiba always seemed to enjoy his display of strength whether he be pulling the brood out of the way of a flying chair or just dragging him along to their bedroom. Just as he had a strange kink for a disorganized and disheveled Kaiba, especially when he seemed unsure how to fix himself properly. Something about Kaiba just being confused made him ten times more cute.

Shaking his head out of his fantasies, Joey reached Kaiba’s office and took a moment to listen. He pressed his ear to the door, and could clearly hear Kaiba’s tenor interlaced with a feminine alto. Wow, just as Atem suspected, Kaiba was entertaining someone he didn’t know.

Without waiting much longer, Joey opened the doors and slipped inside.

“Hey, Kaiba! I gotta propa--oh, hello.” Joey purposefully turned, giving a wave to the familiar woman seated in the corner. He couldn’t remember her name, but he did recall Yuug’ talking to her about Kaiba. As her brown eyes met his, she gave a forced smile and returned an uncertain wave back.

“Joey, I’m busy.”

He grinned at Kaiba. The Vampire fixed an icy glare at his direction, hand hovering over his papers in paused writing. Despite his anger, he appeared majestic sitting among his papers. It reminded Joey of a wizard in those battle tower games he used to play. Meeting his gaze, Joey found Kaiba to be giving a nod toward the woman in the corner, as if that were to deter him from any further shenanigans. Honesty, Kaiba should have known he wasn’t that easy to sway.

“Okay, but how busy?”

“Busy.” Joey received another tense glower along with a slight shooing motion of the brunette's hand. Once Kaiba felt he had left his impression upon him, he returned to his papers, delving back into his own world. Joey bit his lip to keep his cool. Kaiba really was a workaholic, and it would have killed him if he wasn’t already undead. Glancing at the nervous woman, he couldn’t help but feel the tension dripping off her in waves. She seemed ready to pounce on him. The only thing keeping her rooted to her seat were quick glances to Kaiba, like he was the reason Joey didn't harm her.

He kind of liked being intimidating.

“Fine, fine.” He waltzed over to Kaiba’s desk, squatting down to be at eye level with a pen holder. He picked up a couple of them and dangled them before dropping them back in. He repeated this two more times, surprised he was able to get away with it for so long. As he started to release them for the fourth time, he finally got a long loud sigh from Kaiba. The Vampire's hand even shot out to take the pens from his hold. Bingo.

“What do you want?”

Joey glanced at the brunette. Pretty blue eyes glared at him again while he put the pens back in their place, dragging the holder out of his reach. To be honest, Joey felt it was too easy to distract Kaiba. He very much enjoyed that power he had over him. It was both exhilarating and cute.

He became distracted by the prickling sensation of being watched. Throwing a quick glance at the nervous woman, Joey couldn’t help but wonder what was making her so tense. Was it the fact that he was the only werewolf in the building? Did it have to do with that weird word she used in Court, the Military Textile thing? He didn’t know, but he forced himself to keep track on his mission. He’d ask Kaiba about it later.

Grinning, Joey remarked, “I need ya ta come with me.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Kaiba stared at him like he grew a horn from his forehead. Self consciously, he moved his hair to see if he actually _did_ grow something. Finding nothing, thankfully, he watched as Kaiba returned to his work, “I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Removing his hand from his head, Joey wanted so badly to grin. However, to be sure he didn’t arouse suspicion, he forced a pout upon his lips. Kaiba ignored him, continuing to work. Perfect. In false dejectedness, he stood, hanging his head and slipping only his thumbs in his pockets.

He sauntered around the back of Kaiba’s chair, releasing a pathetic sigh. The brunette shook his head, probably ready to tell him to leave. That was when he struck. Pulling Kaiba’s chair back suddenly, the Vampire let out a startled gasp as he rocked back, losing his balance. Joey was quick, diving in and hefting Kaiba up over his shoulder. He draped one arm tightly around the back of Kaiba’s thighs, keeping them pressed to this chest. His other hand was free to move about, which he placed on Kaiba’s inner thigh, stroking the clothed leg lovingly.

“What the hell?! Put me down!”

Kaiba’s nails clawed at his back. A few of them dug into his shirt and poked his skin. It wasn’t enough to deter him, and if anything it just made it all the more fun. Laughing, Joey hefted Kaiba up to dislodge his hands. His Vampire spewed insults as Joey squeezed his thighs. Heading toward the door, Joey paused as he gave a sheepish grin to the slightly less nervous woman in the corner.

“Uh, sorry about this. But I got official Orders from the king ‘imself ta bring this guy ta ‘im.”

“It’s quite alright. Archduke Kaiba is a needed man.” The woman hid a smile behind a hand, unable to stop her giggles as Kaiba’s useless struggles. Even distracted, the man couldn’t get himself free. He did shift slightly, nearly able to find purchase against his arm to jump down, but Joey was quick to tighten his hold. New bouts of hisses bombarded the room.

“I’m sure he don't mind if ya continue readin’ in here while he’s gone. Right, Kaiba?” Joey slapped Kaiba’s rear. He snickered as a string of violent words spewed from the Vampire’s mouth. He really needed to do this more often.

“Put. Me. Down.” Kaiba hissed. His flailing had stopped, his hands just holding the back of his jacket near his shoulder blades. Like a cat trying to avoid water. Joey snickered, his hands rubbing the Vampire’s thighs once more before he carefully put him back on the ground. An angry but defeated glare was thrust at him. He got it. Putting him down repaired at least _some_ of his dignity.

Fixing his clothes, Kaiba turned his back to Joey and regarded the woman in the corner,

“The mutt’s correct; you may continue reading. I should return shortly.” Kaiba’s voice was a bit strained. Joey placed his hands in his pockets, not the least bit ashamed. Kaiba's back remained tense while the woman just smiled and nodded.

“I understand, Archduke Kaiba.” She gave a slight nod toward the two of them. Any nerves or tension she had before was entirely gone. In some strange way, Joey felt like he succeeded at something.

Without another word, Kaiba turned and left. He didn’t even wait to see if Joey followed, which left the mutt hastily giving the woman a quick wave before he ran after the Vampire. He heard the tiniest giggle as he left the room. Another strange victory.

He caught up to Kaiba pretty quickly. The minute he was within range, the Vampire grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the hallway wall. Their noses nearly touched as he bared his fangs at him,

“You are insufferable.”

“I know. And technically, I ain’t done.”

“What does that mean?”

Kaiba took a cautionary step back, but Joey already moved forward. Grinning, he swept to the Vampire’s side and dipped the man. Kaiba growled, his nails cutting into his shoulders again as Joey lifted him up into a bridal style hold. One arm locked under Kaiba’s knees while the other lovingly held his lower back. In turn, Kaiba’s arm wrapped around his neck, the other clinging to his shirt for dear life. It was times like this that he was glad to be a wolf. His strength and agility gave him the upper hand against Kaiba where he could pull stealthy moves like this. It was endearing to watch the strong and resilient vampire give himself over to him entirely. It required a lot of trust.

“I can walk on my own! Release me right this instant!”

“No can do, Archduke sir. It’s required.” Joey snickered. Kaiba stared at him, utterly disbelieving. He did, however, stop wiggling and just let Joey hold him. He smiled at that, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss against Kaiba’s lips. He enjoyed the small peck that was returned. Hefting the man again, just to jostle him around, he grinned as he moved down the hall. Kaiba was fully at his mercy.

* * *

Insufferable. Absolutely humiliating. He clawed at Joey’s shoulder, nails leaving tiny holes in the fabric. The mutt was barely phased. He was so much stronger than him, it was ridiculous. Kaiba had to suffer, accepting his fate of being held delicately like a maiden in the wolf’s arms. He never wanted to punch the idiot so much in his life, but at this moment all he could think about was how ridiculous he must have looked. It was embarrassing and compromising. Servants watched as Joey shouldered through doors while gripping his form. They whispered and giggled at him. If he could be beet red, he would have been. Thank the Dark Emperor for these small mercies.

Shouldering through another door, Joey grinned at him as he absolutely refused to let Kaiba walk on his own. He kept his arms solid, pushing through another damn door that would have been easier had Kaiba been allowed to move. Eventually, they found themselves outside in the night air.

He heard them before he saw them. Yuugi and Atem were giggling near a bench by the front gate. His hand tightened on Joey’s shirt, another bubble of fury building in his stomach. Of course Atem would find his predicament hilarious as he was the one who caused it. Before he could even voice his distaste, his stomach dropped uncomfortably as Joey dropped to one knee. In a weird half extension, Joey held him outward toward Atem like a gift. He threw another half-glare at the pup.

“One embarassed Seto Kaiba, as requested.”

“Great work, Joey.” Atem smirked at the two of them. Kaiba growled, his hand instantly clinging to Joey’s shirt again as he was shifted before the Lycan stood again. Joey kissed his head, making his frown deepen. He didn’t have time for games.

“Alright, Atem. What’s so important that you had to have this idiot come into my office and forcibly drag me away from my work?”

“Hey!”

Kaiba was jostled, his arms tightening around the wolf in an attempt to not be dropped. Atem and Yuugi giggled again, garnering his glower. Yuugi sheepishly smiled while Atem placed his arm over the prince’s shoulders so nonchalantly.

“We’re going on a double date. No if, ands, or buts. My Orders.”

He couldn’t even begin to describe how ridiculous this was. Yuugi seemed to sympathize with him, providing an apologetic glance his way. As if to placate him, Joey shifted him closer and nuzzled the side of his head. Like the true pup he was.

He couldn’t stay mad.

“Come on, Kaiba. You’ve been goin’ stir crazy workin’ on God-knows-what. Ya deserve the break.” Joey nuzzled him again, his arms tightening under his knees in a comforting way. He furrowed his brows. When the hell did Joey become so important to him that it was a welcome opportunity when he disrupted his work?

“Fine. But _please_ let me walk on my own, pup.” Kaiba refused to beg. He considered this more of strategically getting his legs back. The addition of the pet name seemed to make Joey happier, his lips curving as he considered his words. With another soft kiss to his cheek, Joey grinned with teeth.

Without further words, Kaiba was placed into a standing position once more. He glared at his pup, who continued to grin and interlock their fingers. Joey bumped their foreheads together,

“You’re a good sport, Kaiba.” Joey teased. Kaiba huffed, finally letting his own smile grace his lips. All his anger was gone. He actually enjoyed the night air swirling around him, the heat of Joey before him, and watching the future royal Vampires move onward ahead. It made him hopeful for their future.

Pulling forward, Kaiba followed after Yuugi and Atem toward the garage, intent on driving the motorcycle while Joey clung to _him_. Throwing an open grin over his shoulder, he couldn't help but chuckle at the wide-eyed bewildered flush upon Joey's cheeks. It looked like he could still take the wolf by surprise,

“Whatever, pup. Just don’t make a habit of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to check out the original story, and if you read this Cleopatra, know you are an amazing writer and have inspired so many! Continue being the amazing you, and I look forward to the many fantastic stories you write! I’m so glad to have met you <3 <3


End file.
